


Boys Over Flowers

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a prostitute, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is a mafia leader, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Sebaek are best friends, Sehun is a prostitute, Sex Club, Smut, flower shop, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Baekhyun is a sweet little florist by day, and by night, the most wanted and paid for prostitute, who goes by the name Rosehyun. Chanyeol is a mafia boss who thinks Baeknyun's shop will be perfect to hide his "products". His first attempts to strike a deal fail, but negotiations get a little more interesting when Chanyeol finds out about Baekhyun's nightly activities...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 117
Kudos: 992
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: BMF202  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies: Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt: Baekhyun is a happy merry-go-round sweet little florist by day and a hot, most wanted and paid for prostitute, who goes by the name Rosehyun, by night. Chanyeol is a mafia boss who thinks Baek's shop would be perfect to hide his smuggles without people suspecting an innocent shop. But Baek doesn’t comply. He always sends Chanyeol's men back. So this time, the boss himself goes to talk to Baekhyun. Things become lot easier when he finds out about Baekhyun's alter ego.
> 
> Author's Note:   
> This is entirely to my lovely prompter, I just have to say I absolutely fell in love with your prompt the moment I saw it, and I feel so lucky to have been able to write it! I hope it lived up to your expectations and I am sorry I was not able to fulfill all of your wishes though I tried my best!

“Welcome to the Sweet Smells Flower Shop,” Baekhyun called from the back when he heard the bell ring at the front, “just one moment.”

He set down the arrangement he’d been working on and walked out from the back of the shop.

“How can I help you today?” he asked the man eyeing the daffodils in a large pot.

The man turned to face Baekhyun and joined him at the counter, and Baekhyun had to admit he was on the handsome side.

“Are you the owner of the shop?” came the man’s blunt question.

“Why yes I am,” Baekhyun replied sweetly nonetheless. “Are you looking for something specific?”

The man looked around the shop, though Baekhyun noticed that he wasn’t focusing on the flowers themselves. “I’ll take the purple orchids in the front, how much are they?”

“30,000 Won,” Baekhyun replied, “but if you take a hydrangea—”

“Just the orchids will do,” the man interrupted.

“Of course, I’ll wrap them up for you, just one moment please,” Baekhyun said, hurrying off to get the man’s flowers.

Baekhyun made a mental note to order more orchids—Valentine’s Day was coming up, and those tended to sell the most (aside from the typical roses)—and they were his favorites too. When Baekhyun met the man at the cash register, he was less than impressed by the fat wad of cash in his wallet.

“Would you like some coffee or tea sir?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, this will be all,” the man said, handing him the bills.

“It’s complimentary—” Baekhyun started.

“No thank you,” the man interrupted.

“Of course, here are your flowers sir,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“Have a good day,” Baekhyun called after him to which he replied with a simple nod as he exited the store.

“How weird…” Baekhyun muttered to himself and returned to the back to resume his work on his arrangement.

Baekhyun hummed along to a tune he’d heard on the radio while he worked in peace. It was normally quiet for the hour in middle of the week.

When he was almost finished with the pastel arrangement he’d been working on, his phone went off beside him, the caller ID read _Boss Lu_.

“So much for don’t disturb me during the day…” he muttered before he hit the answer button.

“What do you need Lu?” Baekhyun said by way of greeting.

“Hey Baekie, my sweet, I’m terribly sorry for disturbing—”

“Get to the point, Luhan,” Baekhyun said.

Luhan sighed on the other end. “Fine, fine, one of my old clients is coming back into town tonight and he’s gonna want you, any chance you’ll work double tonight?”

Baekhyun groaned. Of course Luhan was calling to ask him to work more. “I have Park Soonjae tonight, there’s no way I’ll be able to take another client after him,” Baekhyun said.

“Come on Baek— _pleease_ ,” Luhan whined.

“No way Luhan,” Baekhyun insisted.

“He pays _so_ well, and I think you’re going to like him—it’ll be worth it,” Luhan insisted.

Baekhyun considered Luhan’s offer.

“Baek, try to switch Soonjae around with tomorrow’s client,” Luhan tried.

It would work, tomorrow’s client was mild, he knew, so he’d be able to two in one night, and Luhan wasn’t one to lie.

“Okay fine, have him fill out a form for me and I’ll look at it later—but you owe me,” Baekhyun finally gave in.

“You’re my favorite for a reason,” Luhan teased.

“You say the same thing to Sehun every night—”

“ _I love you_ ,” he sing songed and hung up before Baekhyun could protest.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with clients at the moment, so he shot Jongdae a message and asked him to fix his schedule for him, just as the bell in the front went off again.

“One second,” Baekhyun sing songed, wiping his hands on his apron.

He was surprised to find the same man from earlier standing at the counter, orchids no longer in his hands.

“Back so soon?” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“I’d like to introduce myself,” the man started, “I’m Kim Minseok. My boss sent me because he would like to know if you’d be interested in striking a deal with him…”

Baekhyun internally rolled his eyes. _How vague_ … “And what kind of deal would that be?” he asked sweetly.

“We would like to borrow your space to store our products in exchange for a share in the profits,” the man—Minseok, as he claimed his name was—replied. _Still vague_.

Baekhyun almost laughed out loud, already imagining what kind of _products_ they wanted to _store_ in his shop. “I would have to know more details before agreeing to anything,” was all Baekhyun said, for all he knew they could want to store drugs or simply vintage wine.

“Of course, of course, but we’d first need to know if you’d be interested in such deal,” Minseok countered.

“Like I said, once I have more details, I’ll gladly give you a reply,” Baekhyun said, although he was starting to get frustrated with the lack of information he was receiving, he maintained his calm exterior. “In the meantime, would you like to choose another arrangement?”

“No, thank you.” Minseok reached into his suit and handed him a business card. “If you’re interested, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

The bell above the door rang again, alerting Baekhyun of a new customer.

“Of course! I’ll give it some thought,” he replied, taking the man’s card and placing it in his apron pocket before turning his attention to the new customer that had just come in.

Baekhyun stole a few glances at the man’s retreating figure while trying to understand what the lady wanted, but his thoughts kept drifting to the man’s offer. _He’s going to have to try harder than that…_

As he prepared the woman’s arrangement, he might’ve _accidentally_ cut the man’s business card in half and tossed it in the trash together with the withered leaves.

❀

“ _The nerve_ ,” Baekhyun scoffed, “trying to corrupt my little flower shop like that… _not on my watch_.”

Sehun just chuckled while he continued to fix Baekhyun’s hair. “The irony of it all Baek…”

“Oh, shut it,” Baekhyun snapped, “can’t I just have this one, _innocent_ part of my life?”

Sehun sprayed lacquer on Baekhyun’s hair to hold it in place—god knew he would need it—and looked at him through the mirror. “Of course you can… right after you give this old client of Luhan’s the fuck of his life.”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “He probably wanted to stash drugs in there or something—he looked real stingy—but good-looking kind of stingy.”

“You think he’s from a gang or something?” Sehun asked moving to the next vanity over and starting on his makeup.

“ _Probably_. Too young to be a CEO, to clean-cut to be just an office boy—and the wad of cash in his wallet… I would assume so,” Baekhyun said, opening up his own makeup pouch.

“From what you just said makes me curious how he’s in bed,” Sehun hummed.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “You love this job way too much Sehunie…”

Sehun chuckled. “And you don’t?”

“When my clients aren’t like Park Soonjae…” Baekhyun muttered, “I had to take a day off after him one time… Maybe it’s a good thing that I bumped him to Friday…”

Sehun hissed. “Sounds tough…”

“What about you? Who do you have tonight?” Baekhyun asked.

“Some hottie that’s been booking a lot recently—a _good_ client for once. He even asked to take me out for coffee, but you know, club ethics and stuff…” Sehun replied, picking up some simple lip balm.

“Do you know who this old client of Lu’s is anyways?” Baekhyun asked, finishing up his makeup with eyeliner—his favorite.

“He’s Chinese, travels a lot for business…” Sehun trailed off, applying his mascara.

“Great, the guy probably doesn’t even speak Korean…” Baekhyun muttered.

“Nah, the guy is super top notch, relax,” Sehun said.

“Have you done him before?” Baekhyun asked intrigued.

“I was supposed to, but,” he lowered his voice so the other boys wouldn’t hear him, “Lu ended up taking him.”

“Mmm…” That sounded _particularly_ interesting.

“But you didn’t hear it from me…” Sehun muttered.

Baekhyun nodded. “Of course…”

“Alright sluts, five more minutes,” Jongdae called, peeking his head through the door to the dressing room.

There was a chorus of “ _Coming_ ” “ _I’m not ready”_ and “ _I need more time_ ” in response.

Baekhyun added the final touches to his makeup and put on his heels and robe then made his way out of the dressing room with Sehun and Jongin.

He was almost to his room when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“You’re going dressed like that?” Luhan said, pulling him back.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Why don’t you let _me_ decide what you wear?” Luhan suggested, but it didn’t sound like he was giving Baekhyun a choice.

Baekhyun sighed. “Fine,” he replied but Luhan was already pulling him towards his office.

“Strip,” Luhan ordered as they walked in.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but did what his boss told him.

“Not the stockings,” Luhan added.

Baekhyun tossed aside the top and panties he’d chosen and waited for Luhan to hand him something to wear.

“Didn’t you see that he checked the box ‘sexy’?” Luhan grunted, looking through his closet, obscured from Baekhyun’s view.

“Is this not sexy enough for you?” Baekhyun complained.

“I know you can do better than that Baekie…” Luhan said, shutting the doors with a loud bang, holding a single scrap of fabric in his hands.

“Well, well, well, someone’s been using their gym membership…”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he was secretly thankful for the praise. Luhan was the first to notice.

“ _Stop_. Your clients like you because you’re soft.” And just like that his inner smirk died.

Baekhyun sighed. “Okay…”

“Here, put this on,” Luhan said extending the black fabric to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had to admit, the bodysuit Luhan gave him was gorgeous—almost completely see through but that just made it that much sexier.

“I like it,” he admitted.

“Did you prepare yourself enough?” Luhan asked, taking a step forward.

“Yes, I read the form—big dick, I know,” Baekhyun replied.

“Then hurry up and go, I think he’s here,” Luhan said.

Baekhyun did as he was told and hurried to his room, scanning through the form briefly before going inside to wait for the client—Kris.

He laid in bed waiting for a while, glancing at the hidden clock next to the door to check the time, until finally after ten or so minutes the door cracked open and Baekhyun could hear hushed conversation outside.

“Are you going to stand out there forever or are you going to come in?” Baekhyun cooed.

The door opened all of the way and a tall man stepped through.

“ _Damn_ …” Baekhyun whispered to himself.

“Rosehyun?” came the man’s deep rich voice.

“That’s me,” Baekhyun replied. “You can come closer, I don’t bite—unless you want me to.”

The man began undoing the buttons on his dress shirt as he stepped forward.

“Please, let me,” Baekhyun said, getting up from the bed. The man towered over Baekhyun

The man’s hands dropped to his sides while Baekhyun finished the remainder of the buttons on his dress shirt.

“You a big business man or something?” Baekhyun purred.

“Of sorts,” the man replied in surprisingly perfect Korean.

Baekhyun pushed his jacket and shirt off of his shoulder and pulled him by the tie. “Is it okay if we keep this on?”

“Oh, I had other ideas…” he said with a smirk.

Baekhyun purred. “We’re going to have so much fun…”

❀

“How’d you handle two in one night?” came Sehun’s voice as he walked into Baekhyun’s room once the club had closed.

“ _Exhausting_ ,” Baekhyun grumbled, lying on his mess of a bed, covered in his own cum.

Sehun took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him and started cleaning Baekhyun with a washcloth.

“How was the mysterious Kris guy?” Sehun asked. The cloth was warm on his skin, gently wiping away the dirt. Sehun could be— _was_ —a brat most of the time but he was also very caring with the people he loved.

Baekhyun was reminded of his time with Kris, a 1-hour session turned into almost 2 hours. “ _Fucking amazing_ —but so exhausting—I almost begged him not to leave…”

Sehun just chuckled. “I’m not surprised hearing that from you.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I almost cancelled Lee Jeon afterwards—but fortunately he likes using just his hands.”

“I can see that,” Sehun said, picking up another washcloth.

Baekhyun sat up on his elbows to look at Sehun better. Sehun’s resting bitch face was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a small smile on his lips, turning his eyes into little crescent moons. He wiggled his eyebrows, just waiting to tease the younger boy. “What about you? How was your favorite hottie?”

Sehun’s smile widened at the mention of his new favorite client. “Amazing as well,” he said. He glanced at the door for a second then back at Baekhyun. “I’m letting him take me out to coffee,” he whispered.  
Baekhyun smirked. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Sehun tossed the soiled washcloth aside and pushed Baekhyun over so he could lie down next to him. “He’s so sweet Baek— _ugh_ —I think I’m in love.”

Baekhyun was surprised for a minute. “Wow, I’ve never heard that one before…” It was typical of Sehun to start falling for his clients—go out on _multiple_ coffee dates even though they were _strictly_ prohibited—but Baekhyun had never heard him say he was “ _in love_ ”.

Sehun sighed. “He’s different Baek.” _He’d heard_ that one _before._ “He treats me so well—he can be rough but… he’s still sweet, always making sure I’m enjoying myself…” It was nice when clients made the prostitutes feel good but that didn’t necessarily make them _different_.

“Give it one week and you’ll have moved on,” Baekhyun said, earning him a jab to his ribs.

“Shut up—I actually really like this one,” Sehun said. Baekhyun knew his warnings would go unheard so he didn’t even waste his breath, Sehun was one stubborn bitch.

“Whatever you say hon…”

❀

“Welcome to the Sweet Smells Flower Shop,” Baekhyun called when he heard the bell ring. He dusted off the potting soil off of his pastel apron and turned to face his customer. “Oh, hello again…” The same man from yesterday stood at the front of the flower shop, once again in a suit, hair slicked back, with black specs this time.

“It’s good to see you Mr. Byun,” the man said—Baekhyun couldn’t remember his name, Min… Min _something_.

“Are you here to buy more orchids? I’m afraid I just sold the last one…” Baekhyun said.

“I’m afraid I’m not here for flowers,” the man said. _Was it Mingyu? Mingi? Minjae?_ “I spoke to my boss yesterday and he asked that you reconsider his offer. He says you won’t regret it,” the man replied sternly.

_Minseok!_

“Do you have more details about the agreement?—Park Minseok, is it?” Baekhyun asked.

The man chuckled. “ _Kim_ Minseok,” he corrected. “Unfortunately, I still require your cooperation before we can proceed.”

Baekhyun held himself back from letting out a laugh. _Who did these people think he was?_ “I’m sorry, how do you expect me to agree to something when I don’t know what I’m agreeing to?”

“It would be extremely benefiting to you to accept his offer,” Minseok said, “your shares in the profits would exceed 50 billion Won.”

Baekhyun had to admit, the money did sound nice, yet, he earned plenty of money as it was, he didn’t need any more, and he would do whatever he could to keep his shop clean and innocent—far different from his _activities_ at night.

The ringing of the bell above the door disturbed his thoughts and he turned his attention to the new customer.

“Hunnie!” Baekhyun shrieked. “Please excuse me for a moment,” he said to Minseok.

“Take your time,” Minseok said, and moved aside to wait for Baekhyun.

“Hey Baek, I need some flowers, taking my hottie on a date…”

Baekhyun smiled. “I have the perfect bouquet!”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, I just need something pretty… _like him_.” He tried to hide a smile after he spoke but Baekhyun knew Sehun.

“Okay, okay, we get it lover boy… come on there’s some arrangements in the back,” Baekhyun said, leading Sehun to his workspace in the back of the shop.

“Is that the guy from yesterday?” Sehun whispered once they were in the back.

Baekhyun gave a slight nod. “I guess his boss is persistent…” He selected one of the bouquets he had arranged that morning and started wrapping it in pastel-colored plastic.

Sehun took up a seat on Baekhyun’s worktable and watched him while he worked. “Do you know how much they’re offering you?” Sehun asked curiously.

“50 billion,” Baekhyun replied.

“ _Baekhyun_! Fuck what they’re storing, it’s _50 billion Won_ ,” Sehun cried.

“ _Shh_ ,” Baekhyun hissed. “It’s not ‘ _fuck what they’re storing_ ’, I’m not getting involved in illegal shit. I’m already playing with fire at the club, I don’t need something else to worry about.”

Sehun stayed quiet.

“The flower shop is my safe haven, I’m not letting anyone corrupt it.”

“But what if they just want to store some… I don’t know, antiques?”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Really Sehun? Antiques?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Okay… _fine_ , they definitely want to store drugs, but come on? No one would suspect a _flower shop_ —”

“ _Enough_ ,” Baekhyun snapped, “It’s not _your_ flower shop.” He shoved the arrangement in Sehun’s hands and pointed to the door. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Sehun blew him a kiss innocently and skipped to the exit.

Signing as Sehun’s figure retreated down the street, Baekhyun walked back out to the front.

Kim Minseok was still in his shop, sniffing various flowers, and inspecting them closely—without his glasses. Baekhyun rolled his eyes when he noticed.

“Mr. Kim Minseok,” Baekhyun called sweetly, “is there a special someone in _your_ life?”

Minseok looked up from the bird of paradise flower he’d been eyeing closely. “No, Baekhyun—may I call you Baekhyun?”  
“Call me whatever you’d like,” Baekhyun said with a wink.

“Is 50 billion not enough? My boss is willing to negotiate…” Minseok said.

Baekhyun sighed internally. “Minseok, if you’re not here for flowers then I’ll have to politely ask you to leave.”

“Here is my card again in case you change your mind,” Minseok said, hand extended.

“I will be sure to give you a call if I do,” Baekhyun said, pocketing the card in his apron.

With one final nod, Minseok made his way out, and before he was even out the door Baekhyun had already tossed his card in the nearest bin.

❀

Baekhyun was sprawled on the bed when Sehun poked his head through sometime past 12. Soonjae for some reason had to leave early—but not without fucking the life out of Baekhyun in twelve minutes—and Baekhyun was left lying on the bed covered in cum and lube, per usual.

“Baek,” Sehun whispered in case Baekhyun had been asleep.

“ _What_ ,” Baekhyun snapped.

“Good, you’re awake,” Sehun said, making his way inside.

Baekhyun could only muster enough strength to bring his head up.

“Done with your hottie already?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun took a seat at the edge of the bed next to Baekhyun and pouted.

He knew that look. Sehun wanted something. “Oh, no, what do you want?”

“So maybe I convinced my hottie that we should try a threesome—”

“ _No_.”

Sehun ignored him and went on. “And Jongin had promised me he would be our third but—”

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun repeated.

“But he called in sick today so—”

“ _Sehun_ —”

“I was wondering if you could take his spot?” Sehun’s pout deepened once he stopped talking.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “ _No_ —your pout doesn’t affect me. Go ask Taeyong.”

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and started to shake him as he whined. “Please hyungie— _pleeeease_ , please—”

Baekhyun yanked his arm back and shoved Sehun off the bed. “ _Fine_. But you’re gonna owe me— _big_.”

Sehun popped back up. “ _Thank you_!”

“Give me a minute to clean up,” Baekhyun said, “I’ll meet you in your room. Now _leave_ before I change my mind.”

Sehun didn’t have to be told twice before he was skipping out of the room and down the hallway.

Baekhyun peeled himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom across the hall from his door. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Sehun if he walked into his room stinking like cum and sticky with lube.

After a quick shower, Baekhyun picked out a clean set of lingerie and walked to Sehun’s room, which was only one door next to his.

When he walked in, Sehun was kneeling on the floor, face buried in his hottie’s ass, while his hottie squirmed and moaned on the bed.

Baekhyun cleared his throat to make his presence known but neither of them budged. He was going to walk out and just go home but after making the effort to get clean and look cute again, he might as well stay, so he took up a seat on Sehun’s armchair—perfect for any client with a voyeurism kink—and waited patiently while Sehun ate out his hottie.

When Sehun finished he brought his lips to the other man’s and made out with him. Baekhyun took note in how passionately Sehun kissed him, not as if he was just any other client, there was emotion in the manner which Sehun kissed him. Maybe Baekhyun had been wrong all along, perhaps Sehun did love him after all.

Sehun’s voice broke through his thoughts “ _Rose_.”

Baekhyun got up and walked over to the pair.

“You can call him Suho,” Sehun whispered into his ear.

“Suho,” Baekhyun purred. “Such a hottie, even hotter with Sehun kneeling in front of you…”

His cheeks went red at that.  
“You like it don’t you, Sehun’s tongue all in your tight little hole?” he went on.

Suho nodded shyly.

“ _Shameless_ ,” Baekhyun gasp, making Suho’s cheeks go red.

“I love it baby,” Sehun whispered, lips brushing his ear.

The nickname was endearing and genuine, and Baekhyun secretly felt a pang of jealousy.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Sehun said to him. “Do you want us both to fuck Rose? Open his little pussy up nice and wide? Or do you want your pussy stretched out wide?”

“I want…” Suho whispered.  
“Don’t be shy,” Sehun encouraged.

“I want you to fuck me… while I fuck him,” Suho finished, clearly embarrassed of what he’d just said.

“Of course… anything for my baby,” Sehun said, wrapping his arms around Suho and pulling him up from the bed, engaging in a lewd and wet kiss as he did so.

Baekhyun took up Suho’s place on the bed and spread his legs, waiting for the pair to turn around and see the red lace thong he was wearing.

Sehun’s hand traveled down Suho’s ass in between his peachy cheeks and pushed two fingers into his stretched out hole.

He moaned into Sehun’s mouth and pushed back against Sehun’s fingers.

When Sehun flipped him around, keeping his fingers buried in his hole, Baekhyun saw that Suho’s cock was almost flush against his stomach, glistening with precum at the tip.

Baekhyun had never seen anyone be affected by someone else so easily, and that was saying a lot for someone who worked in a sex club.

“Go on baby,” Sehun whispered in his ear. “ _Touch him_.”

Baekhyun scooted back on the bed to allow for Suho to kneel in between his legs.

His touch was tentative, just barely grazing Baekhyun’s thighs, but it was enough for Baekhyun to let out a small gasp.

“Go on baby,” Sehun encouraged.

Suho got bolder and closer to Baekhyun’s lace panties, that were doing very little to conceal his hard cock.

“So pretty,” Baekhyun heard him whisper as the pads of his fingers brushed over his dick through the lace.

“You’re such a tease,” Baekhyun purred.

Behind him, Sehun pushed his cock into Suho’s tight heat, making him stop for a minute and moan at the feeling of the thick cock now in his ass. Sehun started with slow thrusts, enough to keep him hard but not enough for him to cum—it would be inappropriate for Baekhyun to comment that Sehun was not wearing a condom but he figured they were fine with it.

Baekhyun slid the panties down ever so slowly, making sure Suho’s eyes were on him as he did. Lifting his legs, he pulled the red lace up to his feet and tossed them aside, exposing his clenching hole.

It was crazy how even after a round of sex with Soonjae, he was already craving for more, he truly did have his dream job.

“Give it to me gorgeous,” Baekhyun said with smirk.

Suho’s fingers went to his hole, circling his rim, gaining more confidence as Baekhyun’s moans grew louder and more frequent. His hole sucked in two fingers easily, still nicely stretched out from earlier. Suho knew the perfect way to angle his fingers and jab his prostate with the first thrust. Baekhyun didn’t hold back his yells when Suho pulled out his fingers and thrust back in, over and over, perfectly hitting his prostate.

If Sehun was fingered like this every time he saw this hottie, it was no wonder he was in love.

Baekhyun was twitching in pleasure, trying not to cum too fast.

“I want your cock,” Baekhyun moaned. “ _Please_.”

Sehun picked up a condom from somewhere and rolled it onto Suho’s cock, giving it a few lazy pumps.

“Do it baby,” Sehun whispered.

Suho pulled him by his thighs and teased his entrance with the tip of his cock.

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun begged.

Suho finally pushed in and started with hard thrusts directly to his prostate.

For a while Sehun and Baekhyun just stayed still, letting Suho rock himself on Sehun’s cock while he thrust into Baekhyun.

His moans were so erotic and it was clear he was getting close when his rhythm began to falter. Sehun took over from there, thrusting into his lover with the intention of finishing him off.

“Is this too much for you baby?” Sehun panted.

Suho just moaned in reply. Sehun smirked and increased his pace, changing his angle a bit by placing a foot on the bed so he could hit the perfect spot with every thrust.

Baekhyun was close too, surprisingly. He wasn’t usually into such vanilla sex—not that threesomes were vanilla but compared to what Baekhyun was usually used to, it was almost the same as the missionary position—but Suho just managed to hit the right spot every time, and the grip he had on Baekhyun’s thighs turned him on so much.

“Are you going to cum Rose?” Sehun purred teasingly.

It was a race for Sehun to see who would cum first between Baekhyun and Suho. “Or are you Junie?” he purred into Suho’s ear.

Suho’s grip on Baekhyun’s thighs tightened and his muscles strained. Baekhyun felt him cum into the condom, but Sehun still didn’t stop, pushing his precious hottie into oversensitivity.

“ _Sehunie_!” Suho panted.

“Just a little longer baby,” Sehun cooed, wrapping his arms around Suho’s waist and running his hands over the smooth pale skin.

He barely noticed Suho bring his hand to Baekhyun’s cock, lying hard against his stomach. 

Suho’s hand felt nice wrapped around his cock, and with each stroke Baekhyun got closer. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he was spilling all over Suho’s hand and his chest.

All it took was for Suho to dip his finger into his slit ever so perfectly for him to paint his chest white—for the third time that night.

❀

He tried hiding his limp the next morning by staying seated behind the cash register for as much as he could. There were very few customers for a Saturday but Baekhyun didn’t mind.

He eventually retreated to the back and worked on new arrangements. He’d received a request to decorate a wedding—something he’d never done before but was thrilled about. He made an appointment to meet with the bride on Monday to see what she was looking for but Baekhyun couldn’t help but start on some arrangements. He would need help—decorating an entire wedding took a lot of people, worrying about that would have to wait though.

He was surprised there wasn’t an appearance from one Kim Minseok all day, maybe he’d finally quit, although Baekhyun doubted that.

Once he came back with an actual contract and more information—and maybe even his boss—Baekhyun would consider it. 

In the middle of cutting up brown leaves from a rose stem, his phone began ringing.

A glance at the caller ID made him want to ignore it. _Jongdae_ —though more likely Jongdae with a message from Luhan.

“Hello,” Baekhyun greeted.

“I know you hate being bothered during the day but,” Jongdae started, “you might wanna hear this.”

“I’m listening…” Baekhyun said, picking the rose back up.

“A guy called and asked to book you tonight for double the price,” Jongdae said, “he already had all the paperwork filled out and would transfer the money as soon as he was guaranteed the reservation.”

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun said, flower falling from his hand. “Double CEO Kim?”

“He said it wasn’t a problem…” Jongdae said.

“And was it?” Baekhyun asked.

“Not at all… 100 million Won in the bank account already,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun’s gardener scissors clanged onto the desk. “Are you being serious?”

“Why would I lie?” Jongdae countered.

“How much am I getting?” Baekhyun asked.

“50 million.”

“Luhan’s a greedy bastard,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, just go over the man’s paperwork,” Jongdae said, “it’s already in your email. Don’t even _think_ about being late tonight.”

“ _Never_ ,” Baekhyun said. “Byeee.” He hung up with Jongdae and went immediately to his email.

He almost called Jongdae back because it looked like the form was blank. None of the _Kinks_ boxes had been checked nor had any of the _Absolutely won’t do_ boxes.

Only at the very bottom, under _Additional Comments_ , in scrawny and barely legible handwriting it said _I want to watch you play with yourself_.

At least he’d chosen a safe word, _orchids_ of all things—which reminded Baekhyun to order more orchids.

After placing an order for more orchids, Baekhyun went back to his bouquet as he thought about what kind of a show he was going to put on for this mysterious client of his.

Before he could realize it, it was already past 7, meaning _late_. As he was locking up the shop, his phone started buzzing with a phone call.

He slid the answer button and put it up to his ear. “I’m coming Sehun, I’m coming!”

“I heard about the _billionaire_ new client of yours,” was the first thing Sehun said, “and yet you’re _late_.”

“I got carried away with work…” Baekhyun muttered, making his way to his car.

“Luhan came in the dressing room looking for you and he almost started fuming when he saw you weren’t here,” Sehun went on.

He tossed his bag onto the passenger seat as he climbed inside and started the engine. “He’s not coming in until 10 anyways I have plenty of time…”

“I know, Luhan’s just paranoid…” Sehun said. “Any idea of what you’re wearing?”

“The red set with the thongs,” Baekhyun replied.

“Oo nice,” Sehun said. “What did his paperwork say?”

“Literally nothing. He left everything blank,” Baekhyun said.

“That’s weird… they at least check _one_ ‘won’t do’ box,” Sehun commented. By the sound of his voice, he was doing his makeup.

He turned onto the club’s street and parked his car in the employee parking lot, leaving his pastel pink apron in the car.

Luhan was waiting for him at the door, a furious expression on his face. “Do you know how much money’s at stake?” was the first thing he said.

“If you’re so worried why don’t you get that pretty bodysuit of yours and put on a show for this rich new client?” Baekhyun quipped. He was known for his smart mouth, and Luhan was usually at the other end of it.

“Hush your mouth and get in there or I’ll cut down your share,” Luhan snapped, gesturing for Baekhyun to get inside.

“It’s not like you can cut it down much more,” Baekhyun muttered as he walked past Luhan.

“Watch it Baekhyun!” Luhan called after him as he walked down the hall towards the dressing room.

The other boys turned their attention to him as he stepped through the door, which Baekhyun chose to ignore. Sehun was taking selfies in the mirror when Baekhyun approached him, already shedding his clothing and depositing his things on his dresser while digging through his lingerie drawer.

“I don’t know how Luhan still hasn’t fired you,” Sehun mused while scrolling through his pictures.

“I make him too much money,” Baekhyun muttered as he dug through the drawer. Once he found the matching bra to the red thongs he picked out he rushed to the bathroom.

“Hurry so I can do your makeup,” Sehun called after him.

Baekhyun replied with a wave before slipping inside the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He scrubbed himself clean, especially his nails which were encrusted with dirt from working in the garden, and applied lotion all over his hairless body.

Throwing a robe over his shoulder, Baekhyun walked out of the room, although this time he enjoyed all of the stares he received from all of the young prostitutes. It was no secret they envied him, he made the most money, he had the most clients, and despite all of the bickering he was undoubtedly Luhan’s favorite.

He made sure to quirk up the corner of his mouth a little, just to bask in their jealousy.

Sehun just rolled his eyes and pushed him down into the chair, blow dryer already in hand.

“Attention whore,” Sehun muttered. 

Baekhyun ignored his comment. “How did your hottie like last night?”

“He liked it…” Sehun replied while he dried Baekhyun’s hair, “but I like it better when it’s us two.”

“I thought he was the client,” Baekhyun chuckled, “now you’re making the decisions?”

“He lets me,” Sehun said, like the precious baby he was.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He was curious as to how this one would end…

Jongdae’s head poked through the door, informing them they had 10 more minutes.

“Get started on your makeup,” Sehun urged.

Baekhyun nodded and started on eyeshadow while Sehun styled his hair, really nicely because he had a feeling tonight it would last.

“Do you know what you’re gonna do yet?” Sehun asked.

“Just gonna put on a little show, use some of my favorite toys… I don’t even know if he wants to fuck,” Baekhyun replied.

“How boring for you,” Sehun teased.

Baekhyun sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Jongdae came in again, telling them “ _Five more minutes sluts_.”

“I’m gonna get going, I haven’t prepped yet,” Baekhyun said, and with a wiggle of his fingers at Sehun, he was headed towards his room.

He kept his toys in boxes drawer under the bed, one with his usual ones, and one with his favorites. Most of them were long and thick, just how he liked his cocks. Today, since he was putting on a show he’d use his favorites.

The client wasn’t scheduled for another half hour so he had enough time to stretch himself—not that he needed a lot of time. He’d prepped for Park Minho in less than five minutes before, and that man was _packing_.

With five toys in his hand, he laid down, sprawled on the bed and started touching himself, teasing at first, even though the client hadn’t even arrived. He’d chosen this job for a reason—he liked it. He _loved_ it. He liked getting fucked senseless, liked being used, liked being teased, liked to put on a show. He would never get tired of it. There was always something new to try, someone new to try it _with_. The Kris guy from a few nights earlier had been a good fuck, kinky just how Baekhyun liked it. Vanilla sex was for virgins, Baekhyun wanted sex that left him feeling it for _days_. He wanted to feel pleasure in every way possible.

He started getting carried away with himself, three fingers were up his ass when there was a light knock on his door, barely audible.

“ _Come in_ ,” Baekhyun called, tone coated in sickly sweet honey.

The door opened silently, and a tall figure stepped inside. Baekhyun couldn’t make out his face in the dim lights on the room, but the one thing he was sure of was how broad his shoulders were, and how tall he was. Another Kris?

“I see you’ve already started…” Baekhyun almost melted at his voice, deep and smooth, the most amazing voice he’d ever heard. He was suddenly very excited, motivated by the fact that he might get dicked so good once the guy was satisfied with his show.

“Shall I call you Rose?” the man went on.

“You can call me whatever you want,” Baekhyun teased.

The tall man took up a seat on the plush armchair Baekhyun had positioned right in front of him, and now that he was closer to Baekhyun he could make out the man’s features.

Baekhyun had seen so many gorgeous men in his lifetime, but _this_ man, was _breathtaking_. His eyes sparkled even in the dark room, his dark hair suited him, eyebrows neatly trimmed and plucked.

“And you are…?” Baekhyun asked, sitting up to look at the man better, fingers never leaving his wet hole.

“Park Chanyeol,” the man replied.

A name as gorgeous as its owner.

He crossed his legs in the chair, making him look like a king. Baekhyun suddenly felt like this man owned him. He loved it.

“Are you enjoying this?”

“Are _you_?” was his reply.

 _Oh_ , Baekhyun was going to have so much fun with him…

“I would more if it were you doing this to me,” Baekhyun teased.

His deep chuckle echoed through the room. “I thought you were the one supposed to be the one pleasing me…”

Baekhyun slowly pulled his fingers from his hole and didn’t bother to wipe them. “That’s what I do best…” He made a move to get off the bed and onto Chanyeol’s lap but he held up a hand, stopping him.

“I want to watch you first,” he said, voice stern. Baekhyun almost moaned.

He picked up the toy closest to him and brought it to his mouth. His lips were soft and plump, and they looked good wrapped around thick cocks, he knew.

He swirled his tongue around the tip of the pink dildo while looking Chanyeol right in the eye.

Once it was nice and wet he pushed it back into his clenching hole with little resistance, letting out a lewd moan that filled the silence of the room.

“So pretty,” Chanyeol praised, making Baekhyun’s cheeks heat unconsciously. “You like that? Being called pretty?” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded. He didn’t usually admit his own kinks to his clients but he felt that Chanyeol would make good use of that information.

Chanyeol just smirked while Baekhyun continued to push the toy in until it was almost no longer visible.

Chanyeol’s eyes glances between Baekhyun’s hole and his face with a hungry look.

“Why won’t you touch me?” Baekhyun whined.

“I want to see how long you can go without me touching you,” was Chanyeol’s reply.

He pulled the toy out and then back in slowly, showing how his hole stretched around the thicker part of the dildo.

His eyes trailed Chanyeol’s chest to his crotch when he uncrossed his legs, a smile stretching across on his lips when he noticed the small tent in his pants.

“Are you enjoying it so far Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, followed by a moan when he hit his prostate with another push of the toy inside.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Chanyeol said. “Faster.”

Baekhyun did so gladly, cock starting to leak drops of precum from the stimulation.

“I’m picturing you doing this to me Chanyeol— _ah_ —look how hard you make me,” Baekhyun teased.

“Oh you’d be more than hard if I was doing that to you,” Chanyeol smirked.

“So— _ah_ —confident, why don’t you come here and—”

“Switch toys,” Chanyeol cut him off. Baekhyun was getting close, Chanyeol must’ve known, hence making him stop before he could cum.

Baekhyun pulled the pink dildo out slowly and tossed it aside. “I’ll let you pick,” he said.

“The metal one,” Chanyeol said without even stopping to think about it, eyeing the thick metal dildo.

Baekhyun smirked. It would’ve been his choice too. He coated it generously in lube and brought it down to his clenching hole.

He pushed it in slowly, his hole stretching around each metal bulb of the dildo.

“What a pretty hole,” Chanyeol praised. Baekhyun noticed how he leaned the slightest bit forward to get a better look.

“It’s all yours,” Baekhyun said.

The tent in Chanyeol’s crotch was more visible now, and Baekhyun was impressed by how he’d managed to keep it in his pants for so long.

“Touch that pretty cock of yours,” Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun wrapped his delicate fingers around his cock and started stroking like Chanyeol said.

“God you look so pretty like this,” Chanyeol muttered.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan, loving all of the compliments. He could cum just from being called pretty.

Chanyeol’s hand started to stroke his own dick over the thick fabric of his undoubtedly designer slacks.

“I’m irresistible,” Baekhyun teased.

“Yes you are,” Chanyeol said.

Wet noises filled the room as Baekhyun thrust the dildo harder into him, matching the pace with the strokes of dick. He was going to put on the best face for Chanyeol when he came, and he knew he wouldn’t have to fake much.

Just as he was reaching the edge, a deep voice cut through his moans. “ _Stop_.”

Baekhyun froze and let out a groan. “Meanie,” he muttered.

Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle. “You’re just fun to play with.”

Baekhyun pulled out the dildo and set it aside. “Next?”

“What else do you have to show me?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun had three other toys he could use, but Chanyeol deserved better. “You deserve something _special_ …” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Baekhyun reached for the drawer in his nightstand, it was filled mostly with extra lube and condoms, but tucked in the very corner, not visible even with the drawer opened the entire way was a small item—two technically—no bigger than Baekhyun’s thumb, but the tiny things were the source of _so much_ pleasure. He had never given it to his clients, reserving it only for himself, on the occasion that he still felt unsatisfied after a long night.

Chanyeol understood what it was as soon as his eyes landed on it, smirking once he saw Baekhyun push the small pink vibrator into his hole. He used his finger to adjust the position, making sure it was perfectly rubbing against his prostate.

He extended the remote to Chanyeol. “It’s all yours…”

Chanyeol turned over the small remote in his hands. It only had three buttons, the on and off switch and speed and setting adjustment.

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed he had pushed a button until he felt a vibration against his prostate, eliciting an expected moan.

It had been a while since he’d played with the tiny bullet, he’d forgotten how powerful it was.

“Does it feel good?” Chanyeol asked.

“More— _ah_ —than you think,” Baekhyun replied honestly.

Chanyeol knew exactly what buttons to press to make Baekhyun cry louder. He was definitely having fun with it.

“Are you going to cum if I make it go higher?” Chanyeol challenged.

Baekhyun replied with a shaky nod.

With the remote still in his hand, Chanyeol undid the zipper on his pants and slowly pulled out his dick.

Baekhyun almost jumped forward when his eyes landed on Chanyeol’s big cock.

“Not only do you like being called pretty but you like big dicks too?” Chanyeol mused.

Baekhyun licked his lips, it was all Chanyeol needed to smirk and start leisurely stroking his deliciously thick cock.

Baekhyun tried getting closer but Chanyeol suddenly spiked up the speed and he cried out loud and shrunk back.

“ _Stay_ ,” Chanyeol said.

“ _Please_ ,” Baekhyun begged.

“What do you want princess?”

Baekhyun flushed at the pet name. “I—I…” For the first time in so long he was at a loss for words.

“What was that princess?” Chanyeol teased, noticing how much he blushed at the nickname.

“I want to touch you,” Baekhyun blurted.

Baekhyun bit his lip at the smirk that appeared on Chanyeol’s lips. “Oh, but you don’t deserve to.”

“P-Please,” Baekhyun stuttered, the vibration against his prostate never stopping.

Chanyeol’s smirk grew. “Ask nicely…”

“P-please—D-daddy,” Baekhyun said.

With a single finger, he motioned for Baekhyun to come to him.

Baekhyun crawled over to him eagerly, positioning himself on Chanyeol’s thigh, almost drooling at the sight of his hard cock.

“Touch princess,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

Chanyeol’s hand came to rest on his lower back when Baekhyun reached out to wrap his delicate fingers around his girth. He was so _gloriously_ thick—maybe even more than Sehun. Baekhyun was dying to know what it would feel like inside him.

He started with slow strokes, getting Chanyeol fully hard. Mesmerized by the cock in his hands, he momentarily forgot about the tiny vibrator up his ass—but was graciously reminded when Chanyeol suddenly increased the speed, making him squirm and moan.

“You’re so fun to play with.” Chanyeol’s breath brushed against his ear when he chuckled quietly.

“You can touch too,” Baekhyun whispered. Keeping up his sexy persona was growing increasingly more difficult.

“Is that so?”

Chanyeol’s voice made Baekhyun gulp. It was so deep, and his words carried so many promising things.

Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol’s other hand crept towards his crotch, Baekhyun stayed frozen while he waited to see what Chanyeol would do. Brushing over Baekhyun’s cock, Chanyeol lowered his hand to where his puckered hole was leaking with lube.

“Can I touch here?” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun replied with another nod.

The first finger felt so good. It was so much thicker and longer than Baekhyun’s own.

Baekhyun couldn’t bring his hands to move when Chanyeol started to thrust his single finger inside Baekhyun’s hole sloppily.

“You like that princess?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded eagerly.

With the vibration against his prostate and Chanyeol’s finger stretching his rim, it wouldn’t take long for him to cum.

“What about me princess?” Chanyeol whispered, eyeing Baekhyun’s frozen hands around his dick.

Baekhyun willed his hands to start working on Chanyeol’s length again—but failing to have any sort of rhythm.

Chanyeol’s second finger slipped inside Baekhyun easily, stretching him so nicely.

“F-feels so good,” Baekhyun moaned, his words barely even comprehensible.

Chanyeol smirked and thrust particularly hard, the tips of his fingers pushing the vibrator even closer to Baekhyun’s prostate. Chanyeol’s hand on his back kept him from moving away with surprising strength.

“Can you handle one more princess?”

Baekhyun nodded. “ _Please_.”

“Whatever my baby wants,” Chanyeol purred.

The stretch from the third finger made Baekhyun moan louder, he was growing even more desperate for Chanyeol’s cock, which was almost standing up on it’s on from how hard it was.

Three fingers deep in Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol stopped abruptly and grabbed Baekhyun by the hips, picking him up with ease. Baekhyun understood immediately and lined up Chanyeol’s cock with his entrance. 

He sunk down until he felt Chanyeol’s dick pushing against the vibrator.  
“Can you feel it?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun knew the vibrator must’ve felt really good, if he had to guess he would say it was underneath the head. Chanyeol wouldn’t last very long.

When Baekhyun started to move, Chanyeol understood that he was ready and tightened his hands around his hips, lifting him up then pulling him back down with brutal strength. Baekhyun’s hands went to Chanyeol’s hair, gripping hard enough to hurt but Chanyeol didn’t complain.

Baekhyun needed this kind of sex every day.

He relinquished all control to Chanyeol, and just let the taller man wreck him. He was sure his hand would leave bruises but he’d worry about that later.  
Baekhyun’s orgasm hit him all of a sudden, ropes of white covering the front of Chanyeol’s expensive suit.

Chanyeol pulled out and finished himself off with just a few strokes, his hot cum landing all over Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to apologize for ruining Chanyeol’s suit but was cut off by Chanyeol abruptly standing up, lifting Baekhyun in his arms and gently laying him on the bed.

“Where do you keep wipes?” Chanyeol asked.

For a second Baekhyun was worried that Chanyeol was mad about his suit.

“I can’t just leave you like this,” Chanyeol clarified.

“What?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“You have cum all over your chest, where are the wipes?” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun pointed wordlessly to the nightstand. His eyes never left Chanyeol as the taller walked over to where he’d pointed and opened the first drawer, retrieving a wet wipe and bringing it over to Baekhyun.

“You don’t—”

“I want to princess,” Chanyeol said, and this time instead of a smirk, there was a dazzling smile on his lips.


	2. Part 2

All Baekhyun could think about from the time he got home that night to when he opened the shop the next morning was _Park Chanyeol_.

_What. A. Man._

While trimming the stems of some yellow roses—that he really should’ve thrown out—the bell above the door startled him, leading him to accidentally poke himself with a thorn.

“One moment please,” he called from the back.

He was met with silence, which made him curious as to who had walked into the shop. _Kim Minseok_ _probably_ , Baekhyun thought.

Quickly wrapping a bandaid around his finger, he rushed out to the front.

His blood ran cold once his eyes landed on the three gentlemen waiting for him at the counter.

Baekhyun stood frozen.

He wasn’t surprised by Minseok’s presence, and he recognized the other’s shiny peachy cheeks instantly. And the man that stood between them…

“Mr. Baekhyun? Or do you prefer Rose?” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

“You can call me whatever you want,” Baekhyun said, after quickly regaining his composure.

Chanyeol took a step closer to him. “I think it’s time we were properly introduced…”

“Oh, but I feel as though we’re already so close…” Baekhyun usually reserved his flirtatious side for the hours when the sun was down but Chanyeol brought out the slut in him.

“I’m the leader of the Seoul Serpents,” Chanyeol went on. “You’ve met Minseok and Junmyeon, I’m sure.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lingered on Junmyeon a moment longer then he turned his gaze back to Chanyeol.

“Minseok asked me to call if I changed my mind,” Baekhyun said. “The answer is still no.”

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun knew that tone. He knew what Chanyeol was implying. He still refused to back down.

Sighing, Baekhyun stepped closer to the balcony. “Oh Park… You really don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

“Who _am_ I dealing with? Certainly not the moaning slut from last night…” Chanyeol mused, though his comment didn’t even faze Baekhyun.

“It you’re going to threaten me, please get it over with, I have better things to do,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol was silent for a moment.

“Listen Park, I have a very _interesting_ life… you’re not the first mafia leader I’ve encountered—and certainly won’t be the last,” Baekhyun said. “Now if you’d please, I have flower arrangements to get back to.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as if to assess him.

“I like him,” he said to his lackeys.

“Are you done?” Baekhyun asked. He hated being rude to customers during the day but Chanyeol wasn’t one of his _day_ customers to begin with.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Not yet. We’ll meet again soon.”

❀

“I didn’t know he meant _this_ soon,” Baekhyun muttered.

“What do you mean _this soon_?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun sighed. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. What time?”

“10 p.m.,” Jongdae replied. “Please don’t be late today Baekhyun…”

“I won’t I promise,” Baekhyun whined.

He knew Jongdae was probably rolling his eyes.

“I love you Dae,” Baekhyun said innocently.

“Don’t be late,” was the last thing Baekhyun heard before the line went dead.  
It hadn’t even been an hour since Chanyeol left and he’d already booked another night— _that_ night.

“You wanna play Park? We can play…” he said to himself.

“Who’s Park?” said a voice from the doorway, startling Baekhyun into dropping his phone.

“Sehun-ah! Don’t scare me like that,” Baekhyun reprimanded, reaching down to pick up his device.

Sehun had the nerve to chuckle. “I’m sorry hyungie.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m actually glad you stopped by—I have some news for you.”

“Ooo oo you took the mafia leader’s deal?” Sehun said enthusiastically, as if he was also getting shares of the profit.

Baekhyun ignored him. “Your hottie is a gang member and works for the aforementioned mafia leader.”

Silence followed.

“If you ask me, he was just—”

“ _Don’t_ say it,” Sehun snapped.

Baekhyun didn’t mean to hurt Sehun, but he had to face the truth.

“Jun would never—he loves me,” Sehun said, but his voice waivered.

“ _You don’t know that_. Sehun, we deal with mafia leaders and rich CEOs who will do whatever to get what they want—”

“ _Stop_ ,” Sehun cut him off. “Just because you don’t believe in love and relationships doesn’t mean other people don’t have to.” With that, he stormed off, and Baekhyun could’ve sworn he saw tears gleaming in his eyes.

He started after him but a new customer walked in and he was forced to stop.

Once he dealt with the old lady and her bizarre bouquet request, Baekhyun opened his phone, intending to send Sehun a message asking to talk to him, but a text from Jongdae suddenly became very appealing.

_He sent a new form. Sounds kinky, you’ll like it._

Opening the pdf from his messages, Baekhyun scrolled past the once again unchecked boxes to the comments section.

 _I hope you have red rope. We’re doing things my way tonight_.

Baekhyun hated to admit it, but he was _really_ looking forward to seeing the rich mafia leader again.

❀

Baekhyun displayed all of the red ropes he had in his closet on the chest at the edge of the bed and waited for Chanyeol to arrive. He felt his heart beating with excitement.

At 10 ‘o’clock on the dot, the door opened and a tall figure stepped inside.

“On the bed,” were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Baekhyun obeyed without hesitation. He knew the thin lace underwear did nothing to hide the state of his cock, and Chanyeol was quick to notice it.

“Have you been waiting too long princess?” Chanyeol asked while he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt.

Baekhyun nodded with a pout on his lips.

“Aw, my poor baby,” Chanyeol cooed. When he rolled up his sleeves Baekhyun could see the veins that traced up his forearms.

Silence filled the room while Chanyeol picked up the red rope and examined it.

“Is it to your liking?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol just replied with a nod.

“Arms up,” he ordered, and walked around to the side of the bed.

There were golden hoops attached to the bedpost for no reason other than kinky pleasure.

Chanyeol seemed to know exactly what he was doing when he carefully wrapped the rope around Baekhyun’s wrists in a manner that it wouldn’t hurt then through the hoop, then repeating the process until all of his limbs were tied, his underwear discarded before his legs were bound. He did so in silence while Baekhyun just watched impatiently.

“You comfortable baby?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“ _Speak_ ,” Chanyeol snapped.

“Yes Daddy,” Baekhyun squeaked.

“Safe word?”

“Daisy,” Baekhyun replied. He always chose flowers when he got to pick.

A small nod from Chanyeol. “One last thing.”

Excitement pooled in Baekhyun’s stomach. Chanyeol was his favorite kind of client—the kind of client that made him die from curiosity.

Chanyeol sat by the edge of the bed and pulled something out from his pocket, a red silk eye mask.

“Are you okay with this?” Chanyeol asked, and for a split second the alpha mafia leader demeanor was gone, replaced by a caring and loving man but as soon as Baekhyun nodded it was gone, and Chanyeol was bringing the mask closer to his face.

“It’s been proven that if one of your senses are taken away, the others are heightened,” Chanyeol was saying, deep voice filling Baekhyun’s ears.

Baekhyun followed his steps around the room, he was at the edge of the bed now. The bed dipped from Chanyeol’s weight. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s dress pants brush against his leg.

The hand on his bare cock was warm but unexpected, making him shiver.

“You like this princess? Being all tied up at my mercy,” Chanyeol asked, words rolling off his tongue like deep velvety chocolate.

Baekhyun nodded, but it only earned him a slap on the thigh.

“ _Words_ ,” Chanyeol snapped.

“I like it Daddy,” Baekhyun blurted.

“Good… good…” Chanyeol muttered, and Baekhyun could practically imagine the smirk across his lips.

Chanyeol continued to stroke his cock slowly and gently.

Silence filled the room, making even Baekhyun’s quietest noises seem like an explosion.

Chanyeol was teasing him, Baekhyun knew, he was waiting for Baekhyun to crack, just like he would wait until he gave in and accepted the deal, but Baekhyun was used to it all.

Chanyeol gripped his cock tight enough for Baekhyun to let out a moan and changed the pace.

Baekhyun’s moans came more frequent and he started to squirm. Chanyeol knew exactly where to apply pressure and how fast to go to bring Baekhyun right to the edge, then stop before Baekhyun could cum.

Chanyeol did the same thing twice more until Baekhyun was screaming and fighting against the rope, begging Chanyeol to let him cum.

The third time he kept going and didn’t stop until Baekhyun was squirming from oversensitivity.

“Are you satisfied princess? Are we done for the night?” Chanyeol said, but his tone indicated he knew better than that.

“N-no…” Baekhyun stuttered.

“Then what do you want princess?” Chanyeol purred, milking a few more drops of cum from Baekhyun.

“D-daddy’s cock,” Baekhyun said shamelessly.

Chanyeol’s deep chuckle resonated through the room. “If that’s what my baby wants, then he should get it…”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s weight lift off of the bed then he heard the sound of a belt buckle and zipper come undone.

“Aw is my baby prepared for me already?” Chanyeol wondered out loud, probably noticing the state of his asshole.

Baekhyun instinctively tried closing his legs but the rope held him back.

Chanyeol’s strong hands came to rest on his knees, holding his legs open even wider. “Don’t tell me my baby is shy?” 

Baekhyun shook his head quickly.

One of Chanyeol’s hands fell away from his knee and the next thing Baekhyun felt were two fingers slip inside his hole.

“So tight baby,” Chanyeol praised, “can’t wait to have this around my cock. You can’t either can you baby?”

“Need daddy’s cock,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“What was that princess?” Chanyeol said, punctuating with a thrust of his fingers.  
“I need Daddy’s cock!” Baekhyun said with a high-pitched moan.

Chanyeol pushed one more finger inside and stretched him even more.

“You’ll get what you want princess,” Chanyeol said.  
“I’m ready,” Baekhyun whined.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol snapped and continued to scissor him open.

Baekhyun stayed quiet after that, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Chanyeol’s thick fingers stretching his hole.

Only when his moans started to turn to screams did Chanyeol pull out his fingers and replace it with something thicker and longer.

Baekhyun screamed at the first thrust, Chanyeol’s big cock making him feel so full already.

Chanyeol loosened the rope around his ankle and pushed his legs, changing the angle of his thrusts so he would hit the perfect spot.

Baekhyun clenched around his cock and let out a loud string of moans.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he yelled. Chanyeol knew exactly what he was doing and Baekhyun loved it. He was one greedy mafia leader, but he was also a _sex god_.

Chanyeol held his legs up by the ankles with one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

Baekhyun had never gotten close to a second orgasm so fast in his years of working at the club.

“Ch—an— _yeol_ —” he moaned, all of his self-control gone.

Chanyeol set a brutal pace, slapping his skin against Baekhyun’s every time he thrust back into his hole.

Baekhyun’s second orgasm of the night hit him unexpectedly, painting his chest white—he couldn’t see it but he felt it.

Chanyeol’s grunts told Baekhyun he was getting close, but his tempo didn’t falter.

Baekhyun squirmed but Chanyeol’s grip on his ankles only tightened and his thrusts got faster.

As Baekhyun yelled out Chanyeol’s name for the millionth time that night, he felt Chanyeol cum in the condom and start to slow down his movements.

Their deep breaths were the only sound in the room for a few minutes.

Chanyeol lowered his legs gently and pulled out slowly. His weight lifted from the bed but Baekhyun didn’t hear any footsteps.

“Are you comfortable?” Chanyeol asked, his voice was surprisingly calm.

Baekhyun nodded.

“Good. Then take some time to think about my offer. 50 billion Won. Complete protection. And as many rounds of mind-blowing sex as you’d like,” Chanyeol said.

“Park don’t you dare—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cut him off.

“ _Park Chanyeol_ _do not leave me like this_ ,” Baekhyun snapped.

Baekhyun heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

“ _Park!_ ” he yelled, but he was met with the sound of the door slamming shut.

“ _Fuck you_ Park Chanyeol,” he yelled as loud as he could but he knew that even if Chanyeol heard him he probably chose to ignore him.

Baekhyun roared in anger but his hands were still tightly bound by the red rope.

“ _Son of a bitch_ ,” he cursed. 

He yelled some more and fought against the ropes but it was useless. He would have to wait until someone came to check on him, which was probably in an hour, if he was even that lucky.

Baekhyun let out a long sigh. All there was to do was wait.

Baekhyun was fuming so much he couldn’t calm himself enough to even sleep. He could feel cum drying on his chest and lube dripping down his asshole.

Time passed, Baekhyun didn’t even know how long, and there was still no sign of anyone coming to his rescue. In all fairness, it wouldn’t be the first time that a client left him all tied up, but just the fact that it was Chanyeol infuriated Baekhyun. He knew the mafia leader was trying to prove a point, and that made Baekhyun all the angrier.

A noise somewhere in the room made him lift his head up and try to identify where it had come from.

“Hey!” he yelled, in case someone had stopped by his room. He was met with silence.

Then, he felt a breath in his ear. “You didn’t think I’d just leave you like this did you?” came a deep voice, followed by a chuckle.

“Fuck you Park,” he snapped. He lashed out at the ropes hoping he’d strike Chanyeol, but he just sliced through air.

Another chuckle resonated through the room.

“Untie me!” Baekhyun demanded.

“Oh but you look so pretty all tied up like this…” Chanyeol muttered.

“You’re not gaining anything by angering me,” Baekhyun warned.

“Oh but I am…” Baekhyun guessed Chanyeol was walking around the room by the way his voice sounded far away.

“Why are you so desperate for me to sign this deal with you?” Baekhyun inquired.

“I don’t discuss business on my nights off,” Chanyeol replied simply.

Baekhyun mentally rolled his eyes.

“If you’d like, we can schedule a meeting to talk properly,” he continued.

“Oh this isn’t properly?” Baekhyun teased.

Another deep chuckle came from the other side of the bed.

“If this is properly then I want to see your inappropriate,” Chanyeol said, just as Baekhyun felt a touch of warm skin around his wrist.

“You haven’t seen all that I can do Park,” Baekhyun said while Chanyeol untied the rope.

“But I’d like to,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

Once all of the knots were undone, Chanyeol picked up the wipes and cleaned Baekhyun’s chest, while he remained blindfolded, and then without so much as a goodbye, he left.


	3. Part 3

They went on like this for a week; Chanyeol would come into the shop during the day, trying to coax Baekhyun into signing the agreement to no avail, then come to the club at night and fuck Baekhyun every possible way.

Baekhyun didn’t know how on earth Chanyeol had so much money, and it made him think that if he had enough money to book Baekhyun for an entire week, doubling the price of every scheduled client, then the 50 billion he was offering Baekhyun was _nothing_.

As he prepared for opening, Baekhyun began considering how he could manipulate Chanyeol into giving him more money without even having to go through with the deal.

The bell in the front indicated someone had arrived and judging from the time Baekhyun knew exactly who it was.

“Welcome to the Sweet Smells Flower Shop, one minute please” Baekhyun called sweetly nonetheless. He quickly finished filling out the order form he was working on and walked out to the from to greet his _favorite_ customer, only to find the shop dark.

“What did you bring to convince me today? A candle lit dinner?” Baekhyun said.

No response.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Stop being childish will you? I have real customers to attend to.”

There were footsteps around the shop but Baekhyun couldn’t tell where they were coming from.

“I would say I have cameras in here but I’m sure you already have your men on it,” Baekhyun said. “Look Chanyeol—”

There were hands around his forearms and he was being dragged outside.

“Let go of me,” he snapped, fighting uselessly against the strong hold on him.

Chanyeol’s lackeys deposited him on the concrete floor of the alley adjacent to the shop and he heard the sound of guns being loaded.

Letting out a sigh Baekhyun stood up and brushed the dirt off of his apron.

“I’m getting impatient,” came Chanyeol’s deep voice from behind him.

When he turned around, he was met with the barrel of a nice-looking silver rifle.

“Is this really the best you can do Park?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Put some guns up to my head, trying to scare me into accepting your stupid deal?”

Chanyeol eyed him up and down. With a chuckle he lowered his gun and continued to glare at Baekhyun.

“I’ve never heard someone be so cocky at the end of the barrel of a gun,” Chanyeol mused.

“Oh please… You really think this is the first time someone’s ever threatened me with a gun?” Baekhyun said. “If I had to guess, I’d say you’re growing _desperate_. Is someone on your tail? Owe someone some money? Pissed someone off?”

The gun was pointed at him again, this time close enough to touch his forehead.

“I don’t like when things don’t go my way,” Chanyeol gritted.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes “ _Clearly_.”

“Minseok, the contract,” Chanyeol ordered.

The gun to his right was lowered and he heard a briefcase being unlocked.

“25 billion up front, to be enacted immediately,” Chanyeol said, holding up a file for Baekhyun to see.

“Let me read it,” Baekhyun said, holding out his hand.

“If you sign in the next five minutes I’ll double the offer,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun wasn’t an idiot, he knew there was no way he’d be able to read the entire contract in less than five minutes, but he also knew Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up any time soon.

“Mmm…” Baekhyun pretended to think. “ _No_.”

Chanyeol visibly grit his teeth.

“If you’re so hell bent on me not reading the contract then you _know_ I won’t agree to it—so why even bother?” Baekhyun said. “I appreciate all of the business you’ve been giving me throughout the week, and I even must admit, the sex is _really_ good, if it makes you feel any better. That being said, I’m satisfied with just that.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, gun still pointed at Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“What do you want to store in my Sweet Smells Flower Shop? Drugs? Guns? Contraband? Just tell me and I might consider it more thoroughly—though if it’s anything to do with human trafficking, you might as well just leave now,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m a mafia leader, not a monster,” Chanyeol was quick to say.

“Then what is there to hide?”

“It’s a very delicate subject matter,” Chanyeol said, as if that explained everything. “Can’t have you rattling off to the wrong person…”

“I thought you guys had an iron grip on the Seoul police already,” Baekhyun said.

“It really isn’t any of your business… though you could of course _make it_ your business.” He lowered the gun. “You see Baekhyun, this isn’t just about guns and drugs and contraband—there’s so much more to it, it’s a whole other world, if only you took a leap of faith…”

Damn Chanyeol for having such a nice voice, it made everything he said sound so appealing.

“What if I were to accept your deal? What kind of protection would you give me?” Baekhyun asked.

“You name it. If you want my men constantly patrolling the shop, you got it; if you want just digital monitoring, you got it; if you want your name removed from the country’s database, you got it. The sky is the limit,” Chanyeol said.

“And if I were to choose to end it?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “ _If_ you were to end it, the contract states _that_ ,” Chanyeol flipped the contract over to the last few pages. “ _The affiliate may choose to terminate the contract only after the probationary period of 10 months has ended,_ ” Chanyeol read out loud.

“How convenient,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Trust me, after 10 months you won’t _want_ to end our deal…”

Baekhyun paused for a minute, thinking, weighing his options. He didn’t doubt that Chanyeol would protect him, and that he would come out of the deal with heavy pockets, but he still wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to corrupt the sweet business he worked so hard to build. He knew he would have to hide his nightly activities from his kids when— _if_ —he had them, this would just be more of a burden.

Yet…

Something in him told him he could trust Chanyeol…

“Why don’t we sit and discuss this in peace?” Chanyeol suggested.

Baekhyun gave the barest of nods.

❀

It felt like hours had gone by, his butt felt flat from sitting down for too long. He had exhausted his eyes from reading every single detail listed in the contract and his voice from asking every possible question. 

“So you’re trying to tell me you’re just a Robin Hood in disguise? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol gave a one shouldered shrug. “Something like that… But we keep some to ourselves too.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun said.

Another moment of silence passed between them.

“So are you in?” Chanyeol asked.

“Someone have a pen?”

❀

That night, Baekhyun was expecting something kinkier and crazier than any other night, instead, when Chanyeol walked into the room sometime past 10 at night, shedding all of his clothes in the five steps it took him to get to the bed, Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol picked Baekhyun up in his arms and placed his lips on Baekhyun’s, gently at first, as if asking for permission, then more passionately once he saw that Baekhyun wasn’t resisting.

Baekhyun hadn’t kissed someone this way in so long; it felt so raw and genuine, he almost didn’t know how to react.

It was then when he realized that this night would be different than any other night.

Baekhyun’s carefully selected lingerie was soon on the floor together with Chanyeol’s clothes then they were both on the bed, lips still glued together.

Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair while Chanyeol explored Baekhyun’s body as if it was their first time together.

Chanyeol left a trail of kisses across Baekhyun’s chest, stopping at his nipple and sucking on it.

Baekhyun let out a high-pitched moan when he felt teeth scrape his skin.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun panted, “fuck me.”

Chanyeol just nodded and reached for the lube on the nightstand.

Chanyeol’s wet fingers slid inside Baekhyun’s hole with ease.

“Got a little impatient waiting for me like always?” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply but only a whimper came out.

Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and thrust back in, perfectly hitting Baekhyun’s prostate and eliciting a loud moan from Baekhyun.

Their lips went back together like magnets, quickly turning into a mess of tongue and teeth like they just couldn’t get enough of each other.

Without breaking apart, Chanyeol reached behind Baekhyun and adjusted his pillow before pulling up his hips, sliding his cock in his awaiting hole.

Baekhyun’s nails scraped against Chanyeol’s back, no doubt leaving marks, but they were both too busy to care.

Chanyeol pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in with a groan.

“Don’t stop,” Baekhyun panted, and Chanyeol did so obediently.

With every thrust Baekhyun’s moans got louder.

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he had such intimate and genuine sex, there was always something kinky or fake going on that Baekhyun wasn’t able to enjoy sex for what it was. He realized that it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy vanilla sex, he just hadn’t had it with the right person.

 _I’m starting to sound like Sehun_ , he thought.

They kept at it for a while, not worried about who could get the other to climax first or how rough the other could take it, they were just enjoying themselves, kissing without stopping.

Baekhyun eventually climaxed first, spilling over his stomach. Chanyeol’s brutal pace didn’t falter until he came, filling Baekhyun’s hole with his hot cum.

❀

Baekhyun was woken up by a single thought. Amidst all of the intense and passionate sex, they’d completely forgot to put on a condom, and despite Chanyeol having been tested, one problem remained.

Baekhyun was a carrier.

He detached himself from Chanyeol as carefully as he could, trying his best not to wake him up and reached over for his phone, immediately opening his tracker.

 _Shit_ , he cursed. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud until he heard a groan from beside him.   
“Anything wrong?” Chanyeol said, voice deeper than normal.

“Nothing, don’t worry,” Baekhyun said, and he prayed that he was right.

❀

The next morning, Chanyeol was waiting outside the shop for him, along with two of his men, neither of which Baekhyun recognized.

Baekhyun wordlessly opened the shop and gestured for them to follow him inside.

“This is Yixing,” Chanyeol said, referring to the man to his left. “He’s in charge of security. My men will install all of the equipment while he asks you a few questions.”

“What you don’t already know, I’m sure,” Baekhyun said.

“Precisely,” Chanyeol said. “Then throughout the day my men will bring the products,” he continued. “It’s very important that you continue business as normal and don’t do anything you wouldn’t normally do. This is the most important part of the entire operation, and the most sensitive, therefore nothing can go wrong. Understand?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Good. Now go with Yixing somewhere quiet so you two can talk, I’ll wait out here,” Chanyeol instructed.

“This way,” Baekhyun said to the other man, and began walking towards the back.

“Take a seat wherever you’re comfortable,” the man, Yixing, said.

Baekhyun did so promptly on a small love seat near the back of the room.

“I’ll start simple, just to confirm some pieces of information we already have,” Yixing said, and he began listing various numbers, each corresponding to some form of identification. Some Baekhyun didn’t even have all of them memorized but he nodded along nonetheless, too lazy to stop and confirm the information.

“Now, just a few personal questions, have you ever been involved in any serious relationships?” Yixing asked, which Baekhyun was already expecting.

“Define serious,” Baekhyun said.

“Engaged, lived together, plans for marriage, so forth…” Yixing said.

“That would be a no,” Baekhyun said.

“Any notable significant others at all?”

Baekhyun just shook his head. “Kind of hard with a job like mine.”

“Right…” Yixing said. “Next question, do you have any conflicts with family members that we should know of?”

“Haven’t spoken to anyone in my family in five years,” was Baekhyun’s response, though it was probably longer than that.

“That answers my next question then,” Yixing said, though it was more to himself. “Have you ever committed any serious offenses?”

“I thought you had already snooped around my criminal record,” Baekhyun said lazily.

“Were they true?” Yixing countered.

“The thefts were, the drug bust wasn’t,” Baekhyun replied.

“Can you tell me the truth behind that then?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Yixing just hummed and jotted things down on a notepad.

“Anything else you’d like to know?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes, one more thing, it’s not really that important so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but, are you a carrier?”

“What difference will it make?”

“It won’t,” Yixing assured him.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun lied, and Yixing didn’t look too convinced, but Baekhyun hated the judgements that came with being a carrier.

Yixing nodded. “Alright then, that’s all I needed.”

Baekhyun got up from the couch and followed Yixing out.

“Got all you needed?” Chanyeol asked once he saw them.

Yixing replied with a small nod.

“They’re almost done installing all of the security equipment. There’s a total of twelve micro cameras and five microphones, you’ll have access to the video if you’d like,” Chanyeol informed. “Some of the products are already here, would you like to see them?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “The less I see the better.”

“Whatever pleases you,” Chanyeol said. “Any questions?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“Alright then we’ll be on our way.”

His men returned to Chanyeol’s side and they made for the door, Baekhyun not bothering to see them out.

Just as Baekhyun was about to turn back and return to work Chanyeol called after him.

“I won’t be available tonight so why don’t you take a rest day?”

“That’s not how it works, Park,” Baekhyun said.

“I thought you might say that, which is why I’m _paying you_ to take a night off,” Chanyeol said. “Let me know if the transfer didn’t go through,” was the last thing he said before letting the door close behind him.

Baekhyun took a second longer to process what Chanyeol had just said.

He was being paid to not go to work? He didn’t even know what he was going to do, he hadn’t had a night off in he couldn’t remember how long.

Returning to his workspace, he began thinking about what he was going to do with his free night.

“Netflix and chill?” he wondered out loud to himself.

❀

As he scrolled through the movies available on Netflix, Baekhyun realized that he’d never actually laid down on his couch and watched Netflix, which made him wonder why he even had it in the first place. There were so many good choices he couldn’t decide on just one.

“Why do I need to pick? I can just watch all of them,” he said to himself, “I have all night.”

And he intended to do just that, only he fell asleep within the first ten minutes of the first movie.

Something felt weird when he woke up, he was in an awkward position, and he felt like he was moving. He blinked his eyes open slowly and let out a small groan.

“Shh, it’s okay, go back to sleep,” someone whispered, “I’m just taking you to your bed.”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun murmured.

“Who else would it be?” was the response he received.

He squirmed in Chanyeol’s hold but the taller held tight.

“What are you doing in my house?” Baekhyun asked, now more awake. He could barely make out Chanyeol’s face in the dark.

“I just wanted to check on you,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun didn’t stop to question how he knew his way around even once they arrived in his bedroom and Chanyeol deposited him carefully on the bed.

Chanyeol took one step back as if to leave but Baekhyun grabbed his hand before he could go. “You don’t really think you can come into my house, carry me to my bed and then just leave like that do you?”

Baekhyun didn’t miss the way the corner of Chanyeol’s lips quirked up.

“Get over here and treat me right,” Baekhyun ordered.

Chanyeol was on him in an instant, pulling off both their clothes while enveloping Baekhyun’s lips with his own.

The kiss tasted salty and bitter, and Baekhyun tried to think what it was making it taste that way.

Chanyeol moved them up on the bed without breaking the kiss, carefully placing a pillow behind Baekhyun’s head so he could be comfortable.

Baekhyun started moving his hands down Chanyeol’s chest but Chanyeol stopped him.

“It’s your night off, let me be the one to pleasure you this time,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat unconsciously. No one had ever offered to pleasure him.

Chanyeol’s movements were slow as he pulled down Baekhyun’s sweatpants, placing feather light kisses all over his stomach and waist. Baekhyun could feel his dick start to grow hard.

“Tell me what you want princess,” Chanyeol said in his silky-smooth tone. “Do you want me to suck you off or eat you out? Or both? Tell me and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Both,” Baekhyun said, he was feeling greedy.

“Anything for my baby,” Chanyeol murmured, and without any more sweet talk, he took Baekhyun’s cock in his hand and started to stroke it while still placing little kisses all over Baekhyun’s lower half. Chanyeol was teasing on purpose, his strokes slow while his lips barely grazed over Baekhyun’s skin. He didn’t know how his cock was already so hard, probably because he wasn’t used to being treated so nicely.

Baekhyun was almost begging for Chanyeol to do something more when Chanyeol finally opened his mouth and closed his lips around Baekhyun’s cock. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been on the receiving end of a blow job in so long he’d forgotten how it felt. It was when Chanyeol swirled his tongue around the tip that he remembered why his clients loved his blow jobs, and Chanyeol was no professional sex worker but it felt so nice to have someone’s mouth on his cock that Baekhyun didn’t even realize how close to the edge he already was.

Chanyeol could take all of him easily but Baekhyun wasn’t necessarily impressed. Chanyeol held down his hips while he sucked on his cock like a lollipop.

Baekhyun let out a cry and came unexpectedly in Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol tried swallowing all of it but a little bit spilled down the corner of his lip and Baekhyun reached down to wipe it off for him.

“Channie you’re so good to me,” he whined.

“Oh but I’m not done yet,” Chanyeol smirked.

❀

Baekhyun woke up the next morning to the sound of noises somewhere else in the apartment.

The first thing he saw were broad shoulders when he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” came a deep voice.

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered unconsciously at the sound of that voice.

Chanyeol turned around and slung a kitchen towel over his shoulder. “How’d you sleep?” he asked.

“Better than I had in a long time,” Baekhyun admitted. “You?”

“Pretty good…”

He turned back to the stove and picked up a wooden spoon.

Drawn by the smell, Baekhyun moved closer to Chanyeol to see what he was cooking.

Baekhyun watched quietly as Chanyeol stirred tiny sausages and vegetables in a frying pan.

“I still feel bad for not returning the favor,” Baekhyun said.

“Don’t, it was your night off,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun bit his lip. “What’re you cooking?”

Instead of replying, Chanyeol picked up a tiny sausage with his chopstick and put it up to Baekhyun’s lips after blowing on it for a second.

It was a simple dish but it tasted very good, even better since Baekhyun didn’t have to cook it himself.

“My mom used to make this for me when I was a little kid,” Chanyeol explained.

“It’s good,” Baekhyun said.

“Good. Sit,” Chanyeol gestured to the table.

Baekhyun nodded and sat obediently, waiting for Chanyeol to serve him.

“What are your plans for today?” Chanyeol asked, setting down a plate of food in front of Baekhyun.

“I have a meeting with a bride this afternoon,” Baekhyun replied. “It’s my first time decorating a wedding, I’m a little nervous.”  
“You’ll do great,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun knew it was a generic encouraging answer but it sounded so nice coming from Chanyeol.

“What about you?” Baekhyun asked around a bite of sausage.

“Inspecting some things that came in from Thailand this morning,” Chanyeol replied. “Yixing is going to stop by and drop off some things, is that okay with you?”

“As long as it’s not in between 3 and 5,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

They proceeded to eat in silence, and Baekhyun couldn’t sworn he felt Chanyeol’s leg graze his while they ate but he didn’t comment on it.

“You can go get ready, I’ll clean up,” Chanyeol said, and he didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to object when he picked up his plate and chopstick and shooed him out of the kitchen. 

❀

Sometime past midday, Baekhyun heard the bell in the front of the store ring and he dusted himself off to go tend to his customer.

When he walked out to the front, he saw Chanyeol admiring some flowers he’d just put on display.

“You shouldn’t hang around the back so much, someone could come in and steal from you,” Chanyeol said by way of greeting.

“Steal from _you_ , you mean,” Baekhyun scoffed.   
“From _us_ ,” Chanyeol corrected. “We both have items of value in here.”

“I thought Yixing was coming to drop off said items of value,” Baekhyun said.

“I came instead,” Chanyeol said, depositing a small box on the counter in front of Baekhyun. “Store this wherever you see fit.”

Baekhyun didn’t even dare to open the box, just taking it and putting it behind the counter as quickly as possible.

“It’s not going to explode in your hand,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know that.”

“I’ll tell you if something will ever explode,” Chanyeol said, punctuating it with a wink.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Why are you here Park? I _know_ it wasn’t just to drop off this package.”

Swift as a cat, Chanyeol jumped over the counter and stood just inches away from Baekhyun.

“Are you up for a little fun?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t love the way Chanyeol was saying it.

“Depends,” Baekhyun said, taking a step closer to Chanyeol and closing the gap between them.

Chanyeol’s arm snaked around his back and stopped at the waistline of his pastel blue pants.

“I wasn’t done last night,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

“Then finish,” Baekhyun teased. And just like that they were back to their game of cat and mouse like usual.

Chanyeol seemed pleasantly surprised when he discovered that Baekhyun had skipped out on wearing underwear that morning.

“A little naughty aren’t we?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Just for you,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol’s fingers slipped between his cheeks and brushed over his hole.

“Have you been up to something this morning?” Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

“I was feeling a little _empty_ …” Baekhyun said.

“You won’t after this,” Chanyeol said, and right after he did Baekhyun felt something hard and smooth push through his rim, and it wasn’t Chanyeol’s finger.

“I’ll be back later to drop off another package, I’m curious to see what state you’ll be in,” Chanyeol said, and stepped back, letting Baekhyun adjust to the tiny object up his ass.

“No one can take it out except for me, deal? No cheating.”

Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol wiped his hand on his handkerchief and hopped over the counter again. “Have a good day baby,” Chanyeol called as he made his way out, and just as the bell above the door rang Baekhyun felt a vibration in his ass.

❀

Baekhyun had tended to three customers with a constant vibration against his prostate and no matter how much he moved he just made it worse. The customers probably thought he was in pain, one of them even asking if he needed to sit down but he managed to fake most of it. Three ‘o’clock was approaching and he hoped Chanyeol would have the common decency to stop so he could meet with the bride in peace.

Luckily, the feeling stopped just as the young lady walked into the shop accompanied by her sister in law.

He welcomed them with a smile and guided them to the back, where he offered them coffee and sweets, both of which they accepted politely, then they quickly went to work in discussing bouquets and a variety of other arrangements.

The meeting went smoothly without any disturbances in his lower regions, for which he was very grateful.

The meeting rolled over past five and Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t assume it was over and resume his playing, but Baekhyun concluded he was probably spying on him through the cameras therefore kept quiet, but as soon as the two girls were out of the door, the vibration was back and stronger than before, making him cry out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he yelled.

His dick was so hard, he didn’t know how he’d managed to keep his boner hidden all day.

He crumbled to the floor, clutching his apron for dear life.

A minute must’ve passed—though it felt like an eternity to Baekhyun—when Baekhyun heard a chuckle coming from the back.

“You did so much better than I thought,” Chanyeol said. “I’m surprised that student didn’t suspect anything.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Baekhyun whined, “ _enough_.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s presence beside him. “Aw is my baby overwhelmed?”

Baekhyun nodded without shame. “Please make me cum,” he begged.

“Just like this? In the middle of the day during business hours?” Chanyeol asked, but his tone suggested he liked that idea very much. “Aren’t you scared someone will walk in on us baby? Or do you _want_ that?”

Baekhyun just moaned.

“Okay, okay, daddy’s here,” Chanyeol said, and he scooped up Baekhyun and carried him to the back.

Shoving all of Baekhyun’s things aside, Chanyeol laid him down on the table and ripped off his pants. 

Chanyeol pulled a tiny lube packet out of his coat and squeezed it on his fingers. Baekhyun’s hole was tight but Chanyeol was still able to fit two fingers inside to pull out the vibrator.

He didn’t spend too much time fingering Baekhyun, just what was necessary to prepare him for Chanyeol’s cock.

The thought that a customer could walk in any moment and possibly see them turned Baekhyun on even more.

Baekhyun’s worktable was low enough that Baekhyun could sit on the edge and his hole would be at the same level as Chanyeol’s cock. He’d had so many fantasies about someone fucking him on his work table that he could barely believe it was actually happening.

The wood creaked the harder Chanyeol pounded into him and his moans got louder and louder, he was afraid he would scare away anyone that walked by the shop, but he didn’t really care if he did.


	4. Part 4

A month went by and Baekhyun’s life could not have been better. He was making three times as much money as he used to, and he had never had more sex than he’d ever had his whole life. At night, if it wasn’t Chanyeol pinning him down and pounding his cock into him, the mafia leader would show up at his house at ungodly hours and deliver a good fuck then, or, Baekhyun’s personal favorite, he would come into the shop during the day claiming he had to drop off some package—which Baekhyun knew was just some bullshit excuse—and he would end up fucking Baekhyun in the back of the shop. Customers walked in while they were going at it a few times and Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to stop—most of the time—and he would have to deeply apologize to the customer before offering his help. Some days Chanyeol refused to let him go and the customer would end up just leaving after hearing so much moaning and yelling coming from the back.

Sehun had announced his retirement from the club two weeks prior, after having gotten engaged to Junmyeon. The two had eloped in Milan—though it wasn’t much of a secret when Sehun boasted about it in the club’s dressing room for everyone to hear.

Baekhyun however, refused to leave the club despite Chanyeol’s constant demanding, claiming it was still a part of his life he refused to let go of, nonetheless Chanyeol didn’t seem too upset by it.

Chanyeol had asked him out to dinner countless times but Baekhyun always politely declined, saying he’d rather not further complicate their already complicated relationship, but one day he finally convinced him after insisting that they should celebrate one month of their partnership, though he refused to tell Baekhyun where they were going.

“You know how much I hate surprises,” Baekhyun whined once they got in the car.

Chanyeol just chuckled. “I know how much you _love_ surprises…”

Baekhyun pouted. “Most of the time, yes, but not like this when I don’t even know if I’m dressed nice enough—”

“You look perfect love,” Chanyeol said.

“But we look so different, you’re over there in your suit and I—”

“Baekhyun, stop it you look gorgeous, and it won’t even matter in a few hours…” Baekhyun liked what Chanyeol’s tone was implying.

“Just enjoy the ride Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said.

They sat on opposite sides in the back of the car, Baekhyun admiring the view while he pretended not to notice Chanyeol stare at him.

Over the past month, their relationship had developed into something more than just business-partners-who-also-fuck-on-a-daily-basis, and it scared Baekhyun. He had sworn to himself that he would never fall for one of his clients, and he hadn’t faltered on that, but he was finding it harder to do so the more time he spent with Chanyeol. It had started with simple coffee dates—Chanyeol called it that, Baekhyun refused to—then they started having lunch together, then on the nights Chanyeol couldn’t make it to the club he would visit Baekhyun at the early hours of the morning, sometimes they wouldn’t even have sex, they’d just sleep next to one another. It was becoming too domestic for Baekhyun; he knew what Chanyeol’s intentions were and a small part of him liked it, but he couldn’t allow himself to give in.

This was their first time having dinner together—Baekhyun knew if he allowed Chanyeol to take him out to dinner it would be crossing the line—but this time Chanyeol had persisted for so long Baekhyun decided to just give in.

They arrived at a high class building where they were greeted by nicely dressed young men. It was clear that they knew who Chanyeol was by the way they steered their eyes away when he turned to them.

Chanyeol held out an arm for Baekhyun to take and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel obligated to do so.

They walked into the restaurant together and were led to a private room near the back where the chef himself welcomed Chanyeol and poured them wine.

“Leave us for a bit,” Chanyeol said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

The chef nodded and exited quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly Baekhyun felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he let out a pained noise. Chanyeol was instantly by his side, worry filled his eyes.

“Is everything okay?” he asked gently.

“It—hurts,” Baekhyun muttered. He clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Do you want to go to the doctor? The hospital? Baekhyun talk to me—”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said, the pain beginning to fade. Baekhyun shook his head and took a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m fine now.”

Chanyeol didn’t look convinced but he returned to his seat nonetheless.

“Have you eaten today?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded, hoping Chanyeol would believe him. For the past week he hadn’t been able to keep food in his stomach, whatever he ate he threw up. He’d taken pills and supplements but nothing helped, he even took off work one night when he knew Chanyeol would be busy because he felt so nauseous. He knew he would have to see a doctor eventually but he had been avoiding it, waiting for it to go away.

“Do you want to order? Maybe if you eat you’ll feel better,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun forced himself to nod, which was all Chanyeol needed to know before he was pushing a small button on a remote and a waiter hurried in.

“Bring us whatever the chef recommends, but nothing with seafood please,” Chanyeol said.

The young waiter nodded and left without another word.

They made small talk while they waited for the food to arrive. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was avoiding the topic he really wanted to talk about, just barely mentioning work and their deal, never allowing his emotions to get mixed in. There was an unspoken agreement between them that they would never be more than business and sex partners, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wanted more, Baekhyun just wasn’t willing to give it to him.

At least not yet.

Five plates of food arrived, the smell of it overwhelming the room. Baekhyun’s head started pounding and his stomach started to turn. He couldn’t stand to even look at the food, let alone smell it. Before he realized it, he was storming out of the room, a concerned Chanyeol following closely behind.

He felt eyes on him as he ran outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Baekhyun I’m taking you to a doctor,” was the first thing Chanyeol said.

“No, no, just… please take me home. I just want to rest,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest but Baekhyun spoke first. “ _Please_.”

Chanyeol looked like he was in conflict with himself. “ _Fine_ ,” he said after a moment. After a wave of his hand, the chauffeur was bringing over the car.

Chanyeol took the keys from the man and helped Baekhyun into the passenger seat.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to see a doctor?” Chanyeol asked as he steered onto the street.

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun snapped. “Please, just take me home.”

Chanyeol nodded and didn’t protest any further.

The car ride was silent, it allowed Baekhyun to think. A million thoughts were flying around his head, but there was only one that truly worried him. He’d been so busy throughout the week to actually stop and think, and now that he was able to, he was terrified of the possibility. His mind went back to one night a month ago. The first time he’d really had sex with Chanyeol, raw, passionate sex, the one time they were so lost in each other that they forgot something.

Chanyeol hadn’t even cut the engine off and Baekhyun was already spilling out of the car, racing inside.

“Don’t follow me,” he yelled to Chanyeol.

He needed Chanyeol to leave, he couldn’t have him around.

Panic started to take over him as that one thought solidified in his mind.

“Please, please, no, no,” he repeated to himself as he raced up the stairs.

He locked every door he passed through, not wanting Chanyeol to even get a glimpse of what he was going to do.

❀

Baekhyun was still on the floor of the bathroom hours later, pregnancy tests still in his hands. His face was wet with tears, his palms sweaty, heart racing.

Baekhyun had texted Chanyeol letting him know he was still alive, hoping after that the mafia leader would give up but he still heard loud banging on his door followed by Chanyeol’s deep worried voice.

After some time Chanyeol must’ve given up and the house went silent again. 

_Pregnant_

Baekhyun was pregnant.

And it wasn’t his first time—it was the third if he remembered right—but he’d never been this far into it. One of the fancier tests told him he was five weeks into the pregnancy.

There was no doubt who’s it was, although that just scared Baekhyun even more.

Another hour must’ve gone by and he remained on the floor, afraid that if he walked out of the safety of his bathroom he’d encounter Chanyeol and he would have a lot of explaining to do. He’d already told Yixing he wasn’t a carrier, so to tell Chanyeol he was pregnant with his child would be a very difficult conversation.

Baekhyun eventually decided to take a shower hoping it would help clear his head.

After 20 minutes under the running water he didn’t feel any different.

When he dared to venture outside the bathroom, he was thankful to find his house empty and quiet.

In the kitchen, he made himself some instant ramen that he was surprised to find in his pantry and returned to his room, burying himself under the covers and vowing to never come out.

He staid laying in bed for hours switching from staring at the celling to the walls to the bed to his still flat stomach.

He had to decide what he was going to do. He for sure couldn’t keep the baby, Luhan would fire him in the blink of an eye if he found out, but what troubled him was the debate of whether or not to tell Chanyeol. If he did what would Chanyeol say? Would he want to keep the baby or ask that Baekhyun got rid of it? Baekhyun was scared of either possibility.

The sun had set and the stars were up by the time Baekhyun heard the knocking again. He refused to get up from his bed to even see who it was.

“Byun Baekhyun open the door this instant!” someone yelled from outside the hall.

Baekhyun hadn’t heard that voice in a while.

“Baekhyun don’t make me ask again!” Sehun yelled again.

Baekhyun forced himself out of bed and dragged his steps to the bedroom door.

“The hell is wrong with you!” Sehun exclaimed by way of greeting.

Baekhyun retreated back to the bed and submerged himself in the sheets again.

“Baekhyun, talk to me, what’s going on?” Sehun asked worriedly.

Baekhyun threw one of the tests at Sehun that he’d been holding onto for the past hours.

“Oh…” Sehun said without even having to look at the result. “Do you know who’s?”

“Who’s do you think?” Baekhyun muttered, voice muffled by the pillow.

“He thought something was up with you so he sent me,” Sehun explained. A moment of silence passed between them. “Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t want to,” Baekhyun replied. Another moment of silence. “But I know it’s his right to know.”  
“It’s your choice,” Sehun said. “It’s not his life that’s being affected by this.”

Baekhyun loved that Sehun always said what he wanted to hear.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Sehun asked.

“No,” Baekhyun mumbled, “just leave me alone.”

There was a sigh from Sehun. “Alright then. But you have to make a decision quickly, you don’t have a lot of time if you choose to get rid of it.”

“I _know_ ,” Baekhyun said. “Lock the door on your way out.”

❀

He heard the door open and close slowly but he made no effort to move and welcome Sehun. He hadn’t moved in hours—Sehun had come back twice to check on him but he just kicked him out before Sehun even sat down.

When the footsteps got closer to his bedroom, he managed to open his mouth and mutter a “ _Sehun go away_.”

But there was no response from Sehun, instead the footsteps got closer.

“If Luhan’s asking for me tell him I need some time off,” he said, even though he was pretty sure he’s already told Sehun that.

His back faced the door so he didn’t have to look at anyone that walked in.

Still no reply, and Baekhyun was about to turn around to make sure it wasn’t a serial killer breaking into his house when he felt the bed dip beside him and a hand snake around his waist.

“I hope it’s a girl,” a deep voice whispered in his ear.

Tears pooled his eyes upon hearing those words in that voice.

“I’m here for you princess,” Chanyeol whispered, “and for the tiny little creature growing in your belly.”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath.

While he hated Sehun for telling Chanyeol he was glad he wasn’t going to have to do it himself.

“I’m here for you,” he repeated. “I _want_ to be here for you—if you’ll let me.”

There was a moment of silence between them. In that moment Baekhyun made his decision.

“Please say something,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes,” was all Baekhyun could say. He twisted himself around in Chanyeol’s embrace so he could look him in the eye. His hair was disheveled and his suit was wrinkled, but he still looked as gorgeous as ever.

“I love you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, taking him by surprise.

It took him a second to process what Chanyeol had just said, and a moment longer to open his mouth and say it back.

He’d never believed in true love and romance like Sehun but with Chanyeol, he felt like he was living a fairy tale.

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him, the smile that Baekhyun so rarely saw, but loved more than any sexy or naughty smile Chanyeol would flash at him.

Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Do you want to keep it?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun just nodded. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being a mother. He couldn’t wait to see himself with a swollen belly, he knew he would look gorgeous, and all of the nightgowns he’d be able to buy, and ultimately, the beautiful child that he would give birth too. He wanted a girl too but he would love it just the same if it was a boy.

“Baekhyun, I—I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. God, after every night we spent together I would pray that there could be something between us, but I was so scared that you didn’t want that too…”

Chanyeol’s words brought tears to Baekhyun’s eyes, no one had ever said they wanted him so sincerely.

“ _You_ were scared? I was terrified,” Baekhyun admitted, “I thought that you were just in it for the business deal and the sex.”

“You’re such an amazing person, how could I possibly just be in it because of your body?” Chanyeol said.

A tear rolled down his cheek and Chanyeol wiped it away gently.

“Hey, listen to me, I love you, all of you, your heart, your mind, your body,” Chanyeol said, “and I can’t wait to start a family with you.” His hand went to Baekhyun’s stomach and he rubbed it lovingly. “I’ll set up a doctor’s appointment to make sure our baby is nice and healthy, alright?”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

“Now what do you say you get out of bed and I cook you something yummy?” Chanyeol suggested.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, placing another kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

❀

“Love hurry, we’re going to be late,” Chanyeol called from down the hall.

“I’m coming, I couldn’t find my scarf,” Baekhyun said, catching up to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, then wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s, he led them to the car.

Ever the gentleman, Chanyeol helped Baekhyun climb into the passenger seat then walked around to the driver’s side.

After not even one minute on the road, Chanyeol already had his hand on Baekhyun’s bump.

“You know that I love you pregnant,” Chanyeol said, he was sure to say it at least once a day.

Baekhyun just smiled. Pregnancy did look good on him. His belly was nicely swollen, his skin was glowing, his breasts were plump, but the best part was to see Chanyeol smile so brightly every time he saw him.

The final date was approaching, they only had three more check-ups to go to. Their baby girl was growing perfectly, they could not feel more blessed. Her name was still up for discussion but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol really liked _Lisa_ of all names. 

After their small wedding on a secluded beach in Jeju, Baekhyun had moved in with Chanyeol and they started to put her nursery together. It was almost finished; they chose an adorable pink wallpaper to match with the bedding and furniture. They’d received so many gifts that they were running out of room to put everything.

Their deal continued to run smoothly, both Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s businesses doing extremely well. Chanyeol made sure that Baekhyun was more involved in the mafia, asking him to join him in meetings, go with him to inspect imports, meet other business partners.

Chanyeol always did his best to ensure that Baekhyun was comfortable and happy at all times, which he was. Baekhyun couldn’t remember a time in his life where he was this happy, nothing could compare to getting married, getting pregnant, having someone that cared about you so much.

Baekhyun didn’t know what he did to deserve Chanyeol but he was just glad that he had him.

“You okay baby?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded, turning to his husband. “Yeah, just thinking to myself…”

“Anything you’d like to share?” Chanyeol asked.

“Just that I’m so lucky to have you,” Baekhyun said. He took Chanyeol’s hand in his own and interlaced their fingers, resting it against his stomach.

“I can’t wait for our baby girl to be born,” Chanyeol said. “She’s going to be so pretty. With a mother as gorgeous as you how couldn’t she be?”

Baekhyun blushed at the compliment. “You’re gorgeous too my love.”

“When we get out of the doctor’s what do you say we take a walk on the Han river? Have a picnic maybe?” Chanyeol suggested.

Baekhyun nodded. “I’d love to.”

❀

Chanyeol handed Baekhyun a roll of kimbap while they sat on a tablecloth facing the river. Couples, elderly, and parents with children passed by enjoying a nice afternoon outside. Soon Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be one of the parents with a beautiful baby girl on her expensive stroller—a gift from her godfathers Junmyeon and Sehun. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to be a mother—Chanyeol kept calling him mommy which he thought was cute. He could feel his baby girl kick all the time now and it felt so nice. It brought him so much joy to know that his baby girl was going to grow up with two parents that loved her dearly, and maybe even a sibling in the future.

“How’s the kimbap mommy?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun chuckled at the nickname. “Very good my love, you’re an excellent cook.”

Chanyeol placed a peck on Baekhyun’s lips and stroked his belly. “Has she been kicking?”

“All the time, but then you put your hand and she goes quiet,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol chuckled. “She’s trying to tell you she misses daddy.”

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re going to spoil her so much I can already tell…”

“Of course! I won’t be able to resist,” Chanyeol said.

It was Baekhyun’s turn to plant a kiss of Chanyeol’s lips before taking another bite of his kimbap.

“I’ve been thinking…” Chanyeol started.

“Mmm?” Baekhyun said around a bite of kimbap.

“I like the name Jisoo, what do you think?” he finished.

“It’s pretty,” Baekhyun said, “I like it.”

“Should we name our baby girl that?” Chanyeol was tentative in asking.

“Yes, I think we should.”

It was like their baby could see the beautiful smile Chanyeol gave Baekhyun because she started kicking immediately.

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand quickly and placed it on his belly so he could feel her kick, and his smile seemed to brighten if that was even possible. 

“I think she likes it,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled with him. “I guess so.”

“I can’t wait until she’s born,” Chanyeol said. He moved closer to Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his husband and gazing at the river where the sun was now setting.

“The sunset looks so nice from here,” Baekhyun commented.

“I chose this spot for a reason my love,” Chanyeol said, placing a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Don’t you think it’s so crazy that we’re in the situation we’re in right now? Married, expecting…”

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol said with certainty. “I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to marry you, to have children with you, grow old with you… Call it fate or whatever you want, but I believe all of this was meant to happen.”

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered. “Really? Since the beginning?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Since I first laid eyes on you. Two years ago.”

Baekhyun detached from Chanyeol and turned around. “Two years ago?”

“You won’t remember but I went into your shop once, a year before we really met. I was walking by and I saw you, and after that I never forgot your face. I went inside that day and bought a single rose, just because I wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to know if it was as sweet as I had imagined it to be.”

“And was it?”

“Even sweeter,” Chanyeol said.

❀

The day their daughter was born was the second happiest day of Baekhyun’s life—the first being the day he got married to Chanyeol. Tears of joy spilled down his cheeks when he was handed his baby girl in the operating room, and Chanyeol was right beside him, cradling their baby girl’s head, looking at her with so much love in his eyes that Baekhyun would’ve cried from that alone.

“Hello Jisoo,” Baekhyun whispered, “it’s mommy and daddy.”

“Welcome to the world baby girl,” Chanyeol whispered. “We love you very much.”

Baekhyun stayed in the hospital for a few more days, and Chanyeol would’ve stayed with him but Baekhyun forced him to go home.

Baekhyun was under careful supervision from the doctors due to the delicate nature of the surgery, though he was constantly informed that nothing was wrong.

Chanyeol brought him his favorite snacks every time he came back even though the food at the hospital was very high quality.

“How is our beautiful little Jisoo?” Chanyeol cooed, staring at his baby girl in his husband’s arms.

“Doctor said she is doing great, no sign of any issues. We will be released soon,” Baekhyun replied.

“And her beautiful mommy?” Chanyeol asked, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun smiled, blushing at the nickname. “I am doing excellent my love. I feel great—and the scar is healing very well according to the doctor.”

“That’s good to hear,” Chanyeol said, followed by another kiss, this time to his lips. “I can’t wait to take you home, show baby Jisoo her new room, sleep next to you in our bed again…”

“You sound like I just got back from war Chanyeol, lighten up,” Baekhyun teased and Chanyeol laughed.

“It’s true! I just want my husband and my baby home with me,” Chanyeol said, right as the nurse walked in.

“Then you’ll be happy to hear Mr. Park that your husband and newborn daughter have been released from the hospital,” the nurse said.

“I _am_ happy to hear that,” Chanyeol said. “Let’s go home my love.”


	5. Epilogue

“Jisoo! Hurry sweetie or you’ll be late for school!” Baekhyun called from downstairs. “And tell your brother to finish up in the bathroom.”

“Calm down love, they’ll be fine,” Chanyeol said from his seat at the table.

Baekhyun sighed. “It’s Jisoo’s first day of high school and Doyoung’s first day of middle school, I don’t want them to be late.”

“I’m here mom,” Jisoo said as she walked down the stairs. “Doyoung’s coming.”

“I’ll take Jisoo you’ll take Doyoung honey?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course love,” Chanyeol replied.

“Don’t be late!” Baekhyun warned, picking up his keys and walking towards the garage, Jisoo following closely behind.

“Are you guys doing anything special tonight?” Jisoo asked once they got in the car.

“What’s tonight?” Baekhyun asked.

“Mom! You and Dad’s 15 year anniversary,” Jisoo said.

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god it’s today, I totally forgot! I wonder if your father was hurt that I didn’t say anything.” It was no secret that Chanyeol was the one that always planned all of their dates and dinners, even most of the kids’ birthday parties.

“It’s okay, he probably forgot too,” Jisoo said, but they both knew that wasn’t true.

Baekhyun felt so guilty for forgetting his own wedding anniversary, Chanyeol must think he doesn’t even care about it. “I’m going to surprise him tonight,” Baekhyun decided. “I don’t care if he’s already planning something, I will make it even better…”

❀

“Honey I’m home,” Chanyeol announced, setting down his keys and taking off his shoes. “Why is it so dark in here?”

At that, all of the lights in the house turned on, revealing a trail of rose petals. Chanyeol began following the trail, stopping when he saw a stack of papers on the floor. It was their original contract from years ago along with a note, Chanyeol couldn’t believe Baekhyun still had it after so long. This note read,

_This brought us together in a way that fate never could. I owe so many of my years of happiness to your persistence that we go through with this, I do not know what would have been of my life if I had never signed this._

A few feet from the contract was red rope with another note which read,

_This is from our second time together, one I will never forget. Not only had you managed to leave me wanting more sex, but you left me wanting to know who was the man behind the mafia leader_

The further into the house Chanyeol walked, the more memorabilia and notes he saw, each bringing back countless memories of his relationship with Baekhyun.

Finally at the end of the trail, deep in their backyard, was Baekhyun, in his wedding suit, looking as gorgeous as he did on the day of their wedding.

“Happy anniversary Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol ran to wrap his arms around his husband, taking in his amazing smell.

“Happy anniversary my love,” Chanyeol said.

“I can’t imagine life without you Chanyeol, I love you,” Baekhyun said against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I love you too Baekhyun.”


End file.
